A Conversation with Harry
by debilyn
Summary: Lee Stetson has a conversation with Harry V. Thornton before he searches Amanda's home in the Season 2 episode "Spiderweb."


Disclaimer: "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is the property of WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. No infringement intended.

Lee Stetson has a conversation with Harry Thornton the morning before he has to search Amanda's house in the "Spiderweb" episode. Season 2.

**A Conversation with Harry**

Harry watched as Lee ran his fingers through his hair for the third time. He enjoyed these early morning coffees. This morning, however, he could tell Lee was extremely frustrated. In fact, the coffee he'd served him was growing cold in the mug.

"I'm telling you, Harry, they have got the wrong person. There is no way Amanda King is a double agent."

"Well, Lee, from what you've told me, the evidence is seems pretty strong."

"Aw, Harry, if you knew Amanda King like I do, you'd know the evidence has got to be either a coincidence or some kind of a plant. She's just not capable of that kind of deceit. She has trouble lying to her mother about agency business, for goodness sake. In fact, if it weren't for the IFF cover, I'm not sure how much longer she could stand it."

"Well, she's really gained your loyalty, Lee. I seem to remember you complaining about her a lot last year when Billy was trying to get you to work with her. Now you're the one bringing her into assignments. In fact, I was really surprised at your choosing her for the San Angelo case."

'Lee looked awfully bashful just for a moment.' thought Harry. 'This is becoming a very interesting conversation.'

"To be honest, I wasn't sure what to think of her at first. But, now, I have to admit she has really good instincts. I'm not sure how she manages to come up with some of her insights other than that." Lee smiled. "She would say she has a very logical mind, but I'm not sure I always follow her brand of logic. I can't decide if it's luck, intuition or what, but she's managed to put together several solutions despite some early blunders."

"Like Sandstorm?"

"Yeah, well, that wasn't all her fault. It's just that she has a habit of finding trouble where you least expect it."

Harry thought about that for a moment. "Are you sure that's not just an act to draw you in, Lee?"

"Look, I know there are times when good agents have been duped. In fact, Francine brought up Mark Griffin to me just yesterday. But, nobody can keep up an act forever, Harry. Sooner or later, something would slip. Amanda is not a double agent. I don't believe that, and I never will."

"You know, you haven't defended anyone this strongly in a long time. Are you sure there's not something more going on here?"

Lee looked flustered for a moment. "Wha – what do you mean? Are you asking me if there's something personal between us? Because there isn't. I mean, we're friends, but that's all. It's just business. I mean, she might make a decent agent someday – with a little more training and some guidance from a seasoned operative."

"Like you?"

"Well, yeah. I've been trying to teach her a few things. She's quick; she's resourceful. And, she has good instincts."

"Lee, that's twice you've said she has good instincts. How good?"

"Harry, I'd follow her blind through a blizzard at midnight."

Sounds like you're pretty serious."

"I am. She doesn't deserve this. Billy has ordered me to search her house today and see what I can find."

"I thought Billy liked her and supported her."

"He does, but Larner has basically ordered us to prove something one way or the other, and this is the way he wants it done. I just know it's something innocent that's been blown out of proportion." Lee ran his hands through his hair for the fourth time. "It just burns me that I have to do this while whoever is behind it is just waiting for our next move. Look, I'm sorry I've monopolized our conversation this morning. I'm just so frustrated with all this."

"No problem, Lee. I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting this Mrs. King. Describe her for me."

Lee rolled his eyes and gave a little smile as he replied. "How do I describe Amanda?" Lee paused a moment and chuckled softly, "She a black-belt confuser. She can say more in one breath than most people. She's very creative at getting out of a situation." He started counting on his fingers as he continued. "She's a divorced mother of two young boys. Her mother lives with her to help out, but she's pretty independent. She can stand her ground when she thinks she's right, but she doesn't like to hurt anyone's feelings. She never listens when I tell her to stay put. She's loyal to her family and friends. She'll nag you to death if she thinks you aren't paying attention." He paused a moment. "Everybody at the agency likes her because she is just so darn nice. She'll bring in a plate of cookies, a cake, or something to the bullpen. She tries very hard to be helpful, even when she's not sure what to do. She's a good mother, a good friend." His voice began to soften as he stared into space and continued, "She has soft, brunette hair with chocolate brown eyes. A smile that lights up a room." Lee blinked, cleared his throat, and sat up a little straighter before he continued. "She does some transcribing and office work for us, so she can often be seen in the bullpen. When she's not working with me on a case … or serving as a messenger, that is."

"I see. Sounds pretty … and smart."

Lee looked at his watch. "Yeah, uh, look, Harry, I gotta go. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"That's fine. Get out there and prove your Amanda is innocent, Lee. Catch whoever is responsible for this mess."

"She's not MY Amanda." He paused. "And I plan to."

"Right. Then, I look forward to hearing how this all plays out."

"Bye, Harry."

"Bye, Lee."

As Lee strode away and out the back door, Harry thought to himself, 'Hmmm. I think when this is over, I'll have to have a little chat with Billy about Amanda King. Maybe I'll read over a few of her case files. If Lee says she has good instincts, and he can get her cleared, I might just use her on a case myself one of these days. I might be retired, but I still drop in occasionally.' He smiled, replaying their conversation as he cleared away the coffee mugs, thinking of the various expressions that played over Lee's face as he described Amanda. 'Lee sure thinks highly of Mrs. King. He defends her pretty quickly. I've heard him defend Francine, too, but there's something more here. I'll have to watch their 'business' relationship closely. This may be very interesting, indeed.'


End file.
